Ron and the Girl
by Georgia Peach
Summary: There is a new girl at school. Could she be from Ron's past?
1. New Girl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except the new girl and I don't own the show, Disney does. And I'm not making money off this so don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you are reading this fanfiction, thank you! I don't know where Kim and Ron live, if the show has even said so far, but I hope it's not Ohio or that wouldn't make much sense! Please review when you are done-- it only takes a second. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Hey, Ron," Kim said, walking up to him. "Have you seen the new girl yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Where's she from?" The blond boy asked.  
  
"I heard she was from Ohio. isn't that where you used to live?"  
  
"Yea, it is." He answered absently. "It couldn't be, could it?" He wondered. No. "What's she look like?" He asked after Kim gave him a funny look.  
  
"Well, she's got a few freckles, bright blue eyes, and brown hair that's even longer than mine!" She said, brushing back her own hair.  
  
"L-l-long brown hair?" Ron aked  
  
"Yea. Ron, some girls do have long hair, ya know." Kim said, beginning to wonder about Ron's strange attitude.  
  
"Yea" He said, almost to himself.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," He insisted, finally coming back to his senses. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"See ya," Kim said.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Ron," Kim wondered as she walked towards her next class.  
  
"Could it possibly be her?" Ron wondered as he walked towards his next class.  
  
Please review and I will try to get the next part up as soon as possible. If nobody has any interest in this, I don't want to waste my time on it. More soon! 


	2. Lunch Time

DISCLAIMER: (see chapter 1)  
  
Quick re-cap: new girl at school, Ron acting weird. Here goes:  
  
lunch that day  
  
Ron and Kim sat together as usual. Kim noticed that Ron seemed to have forgotten whatever was bothering him and she was glad. Ron was such a happy guy it was downright depressing to see him so down. Just then, the new girl walked in the cafeteria door.  
  
"Hey, Ron, it's the new girl," Kim whispered, pointing.  
  
Ron almost spat out his mouthful of taco. He'd forgotten all about his suspicion of who the new girl might be. "It's ok," he told himself. "Just turn around and look." He did so, very slowly, as the girl walked closer and closer to their table. Finally, Ron was turned around enough to see the girl's face. Their eyes met. The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Ron stood up from the table.  
  
"Ron!" the girl said.  
  
"Naddie!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
)))oooo! Hehehe I'm leaving you in suspense again! At this point I have 2 different ideas of which way the story could go. Maybe I'll write them both! Pleaseplease review! I gladly accept constructive criticism but flames I don't like. Just give me a few good reviews and I will publish the next chapter ASAP, promise((( 


	3. Meet Naddie

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: New girl, Ron acting weird, Ron and girl see each other, girl = Naddie. Enjoy!  
  
Naddie dropped her tray and ran towards Ron. Ron turned to run but he wasn't fast enough. The girl leapt up on his back and started wildly pulling his ears and hair and screaming at him.  
  
"Naddie, no, please! Ahhh! Owowow! Kim, heeeelp!" Ron cried.  
  
Kim did a neat cartwheel right over the cafeteria table and landed by the shrieking pair. She picked Naddie off of Ron's back (Naddie wasn't that heavy, and she looked a bit younger than the other two) and dropped her on the ground.  
  
Hitting the pavement seemed to calm Naddie somewhat, and instead of continuing her attack, she sat fuming and panting on the ground, staring up at Ron, who cowered behind Kim. It was kind of funny and pathetic to see Ron scared to death of a girl who was so much tinier than he was.  
  
Naddie smoothed down some of her frizzy hair and calmed down even more. She stood up and looked at Ron. The red faded from her face and she looked almost normal now. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Hey, Stoppable. Didn't expect to see you here." She said cooly.  
  
"And I certainly wasn't expecting you anytime soon, Naddie." Ron said, regaining only some of his composure.  
  
"Sorry to pounce on you like that, Ronnie, but. you know." She started.  
  
"Oh, uh, perfectly understandable. No problem." He said.  
  
"That's good," She said, beginning to check him out. "6 years has done you good, Ronnie." Ron blushed a bright red. "We should meet somewhere. catch up on everything, you know?"  
  
"Yea," Ron agreed. "How about we meet after school and walk somewhere?"  
  
"That would be nice," Naddie said. "I'll meet you on the front steps then?"  
  
"Great! See you there."  
  
The lunch bell rang and Ron and Kim walked together back into the main building.  
  
"What was that?!" Kim asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance of Naddie.  
  
"Well, uh, it's kind of complicated."  
  
"Come on, Ron!" She pouted and made her eyes real wide.  
  
"Oh, no, not the puppy dog pout!" Ron whined. "Fine. You want to know about Naddie, I'll tell you."  
  
)))yes, I'm leaving you in suspense yet again! I have that power over you! Hahahaha! But I'm nice because I won't wait an eternity to put up the next chapter, as long as I get some reviews! That's my guarantee: reviews= updates. If people are interested, I will continue to write.((( 


	4. Ron's Secret

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: new girl Naddie is from Ron's past. Read on!  
  
"Naddie used to be my girlfriend." Ron said quickly.  
  
Kim couldn't help it. She burst into giggles. Ron looked insulted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron, but you gotta admit it's kinda funny, I mean. she's like, tiny, and she was about to rip your ears right off your head!"  
  
"Well she didn't seem so little when I was eleven!"  
  
"Oh, poor Ron had an abusive wittle girlfriend?"  
  
Ron crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Ron. Will you please tell me the rest?" He didn't respond. "I promise I won't tease you." Ron sighed and continued.  
  
"I was in fourth grade and she was in third. She had a huge crush on me. I, being an unexperienced little kid, thought I liked her back, so we sorta went out. It lasted about a month. She liked me so much it was almost embarrassing. She always saved up her allowance and got me all these flowers and cards. She'd give them to me during school, so of course everyone knew about us. I never did get her anything, partly because I had no money. I felt so guilty I finally broke up with her. I felt like I didn't deserve all that." Kim could see a few tears in Ron's eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "Naddie couldn't stand me after that, and who could blame her?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't be so hard on yourself!" Kim said. "You did what you had to do."  
  
"I dunno. We moved just a few weeks later, so I never got a chance to fix my mistake. I hadn't seen her again until now."  
  
"Wow, Ron. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kim asked.  
  
"I didn't see any reason to. Why bring up the past when there is all this going on in the present?"  
  
"I guess you're right. We've barely had a break since Drakken escaped from prison. again.  
  
The pair came towards Kim's next class.  
  
"Here's my stop, Ron. I'll see you later." Kim said.  
  
"See you," Ron said, and continued down the hall.  
  
)))ok, so now you know about Naddie, but the story is not over yet! There is still plenty more to come, but, as usual, I request a few reviews. I thrive on reviews! Updates soon!((( 


	5. Summer Days

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: Naddie is Ron's old girlfriend. Ron broke up with her years ago but still regrets it.  
  
that afternoon  
  
Kim and Ron walk down the school hall after their last class. Ron is muttering to himself.  
  
"I'm going to go see Naddie. we are going to catch up on things. its just Naddie.Oh, Kim, this is awful! No matter which way I look at it, this is not a good thing!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked. "You meet an old friend, go get a drink with her, what's the big deal?"  
  
"What if she's still mad at me? You saw how she acted today!" Ron whined.  
  
"Well, I guess she was a bit.er, vicious, but only for a minute, and then she calmed down." Ron didn't look convinced. "Look, take her down to Bueno Nacho for a drink. That's your territory. She can't hurt you there!"  
  
"I guess so. And it's not like I can just ditch her. I'll survive."  
  
The two walked out the front of the school building to see Naddie leaned against a wall waiting for them. She smiled brightly at Ron as they approached and you never would have guessed she almost decapitated him earlier that day.  
  
"Hi, Ron!" Naddie called.  
  
"Hey, Naddie!" Ron said. "This is my friend Kim Possible."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Kim. Hey, you are on the cheerleading squad, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm the captain!" Kim said proudly.  
  
"Wow that's awesome! I did some cheerleading in middle school. I'm thinking of trying out next year. Think you could give me some tips some time?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
At this point, Ron's pocket began to wiggle and squirm. Rufus poked his head out and squeaked 'hey!' Naddie gasped at this strange animal and backed away a few steps.  
  
"Oh, no, it's ok. It's just Rufus!" Ron said, pulling him out of his pocket.  
  
"What is it?!" Naddie asked.  
  
"A naked mole rat, of course! Say 'hi', buddy!" Ron held Rufus out towards Naddie. "Pet him, its ok."  
  
Naddie tentatively reached out towards the rodent. Before she could pet him, Rufus grabbed one of her fingers, bowed, and kissed it like a little gentleman. Naddie laughed.  
  
"He is pretty cute, I guess." Rufus grinned and squeaked happily.  
  
A short, catchy tune plays and Kim whips out the Kimmunicator.  
  
"What up, Wade?" Kim asked the image on the screen.  
  
"Nothing big," Wade said. "I just got a couple new gadgets for you to try out."  
  
"Ok," Kim said. "I'll be there to pick them up soon as possible." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ron won't be coming. He's got a date!"  
  
Wade choked on the soda he had been drinking. "What?!"  
  
"Shh!" Kim said. "I'll explain later." She winked and turned off the Kimmunicator as Wade chuckled to himself.  
  
"So, uh, Naddie," Ron began. "I was thinking maybe we could go down to this great restaurant I know, Bueno Nacho."  
  
"No way, nachos?" Naddie asked. "I love nachos! And tacos too. Sometimes I put them together. Now that's really good! I have been trying to think of a catchy name for it. hmm"  
  
"You eat nacos too?" Ron asked, overjoyed.  
  
"Nacos? Is that what you call them? Nacos. wow, that's good! I like it!" Naddie said.  
  
The two walked off down the street together, leaving Kim all alone on the sidewalk.  
  
"That's weird," Kim thought, a bit hurt. "Ron has never left without saying goodbye before."  
  
"He's just distracted," She told herself. "And you should be happy for him. I don't think I have ever seen him as happy as he just was."  
  
"But that means he has never been that happy with me!" She thought suddenly. "I'm his best friend. Wait. am I. jealous?"  
  
Kim was confused. She and Ron had always been best friends. She never had to share Ron because the poor guy hardly had any other friends, so she knew she should be happy for him since he finallymet back up with Naddie, but she just couldn't help feeling just a tinge of jealousy come through for her best friend.  
  
)))two people wondered if Kim was going to be jealous (thanks for the idea, Glittery Doom and Princess Miaka). I wasn't going to go that way at first, but I thought it was a great idea. It's probably not going to be the main plot, but a pretty big part. It all depends-what do you guys want to see? Please review!((( 


	6. Summer Nights

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: Ron is getting along very well with Naddie but Kim is jealous  
  
Author's note: ok, this is a bit of a songfic. I guess I got so inspired by all the other KP songfics out there and the fact that I just got the 'Grease' soundtrack and it seemed to fit here. If you have never heard songs from Grease, you should! Lol I know musicals can be corny but hey! Just enjoy!  
  
Ron and Naddie walked into Bueno Nacho together. A song from 'Grease' played quietly.  
  
Summer loving had me a blast  
  
Summer loving happened so fast  
  
I met a girl crazy for me  
  
Met a boy cute as can be  
  
Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights  
  
Ron laughed a little to himself. He remembered the time Naddie had been and extra in the school's performance of Grease. It had been disastrous! Ron had learned that day that elementary schoolers should never perform musicals set in high school. Apparently, Naddie also remembered the performance because she was smiling to herself.  
  
"You remember?" They asked each other in unison, and then laughed.  
  
"Oh, it was so fun!" Naddie said, doing a step she remembered from one of the songs. "I guess we looked kinda weird up there, little kids with those lines full of, er, suggestive dialogue, you could say."  
  
"I didn't think so!" Ron insisted. "I thought you looked so adorable up there dancing in that poodle skirt!" Then, realizing what he said, he blushed brightly and turned his head away. Naddie giggled.  
  
"Did you really?" She asked flirtatiously, leaning closer to him.  
  
"Yea," Ron admitted quietly. Naddie giggled again and then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the counter.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" She asked. "Nacos for the both of us?"  
  
"Sounds good," Ron said, still trying to get over his embarrassment.  
  
"Double order of nachos and two tacos, please," She told the boy at the counter.  
  
Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights  
  
They picked a table near the back of the restaurant. Their order was ready sooner than they thought and Ron went to pick it up while Naddie picked up napkins for them both.  
  
"So what have you been up to for the last six years, Ronnie?" Naddie asked, coming back to the table.  
  
"Well, you remember Kim, right?" Ron began, sitting down across from her. "Believe it or not, I get to help her save the world almost every day!" Naddie looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Really?" She asked, starting to nibble on her naco.  
  
"Yes!" Ron insisted. This seemed to convince her.  
  
"So, like, you fight bad guys or something?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much. You would be surprised at how many people try to take over the world!" Ron went on to tell her about the various villains he and Kim had encountered.  
  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights  
  
"What about you?" He asked after awhile.  
  
"Not much has been going on with me." Naddie said. "I have a high B average in school, I still do a few plays every once and awhile, and I was on my swim team back in Ohio. Nothing as exciting as saving the world like you do!" Neither of them realized it at first, but they were slowly moving closer to each other across the table.  
  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights  
  
"I like to think I help, but Kim's really the brains of the operation. She certainly gets all the credit. Drakken didn't even know my name for the longest time." Ron said. Their faces moved even closer. Ron had never had a real kiss before, but he knew it was coming. But, oddly, it seemed so natural. They both closed their eyes and were only a matter of millimeters from each other when Kim burst through the door.  
  
"Ron!" She said, running up to them. She didn't realize what had almost happened. "Drakken's somehow gotten his hands on the world's largest heat ray and is threatening to melt Antarctica! We have to move, now!" Ron quickly got up from the table, giving Naddie an apologetic glance, and hurried out the door behind Kim. Naddie sat staring after them, then sighed and turned to finish her half-eaten food. It was then she realized Ron had left his backpack in his chair. She looked out the door, but the two were already far down the road. Naddie thought Ron's backpack might hold some sort of equipment important for the mission, so she grabbed it and hurried out the door behind them.  
  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights  
  
)))you like? Naddie follows Kim and Ron on one of their missions! *anouncer voice* What will happen next? Find out soon in the next chapter of 'Ron and the Girl!' please review on your way out((( 


	7. Antarctica or Bust

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: Ron leaves his backpack at Bueno Nacho and Naddie follows them to give it back  
  
Naddie jogged down the sidewalk, several blocks between her and the hero duo. Before long, they came to a small, local airport. Kim and Ron ran right down the runway towards what appeared to be a military jet. Naddie was catching up to them but she was still too far away to yell to them. Kim nodded to a man in camouflage and quickly boarded the plane.  
  
Naddie was suspicious and interested to say the least, so she snuck up beside the plane and slipped into the back. She could tell right away she was in the storage part of the plane. There were wooden crates and boxes everywhere and she could hear motors running all around her. She hid herself in a corner in case someone was to come in, but she didn't have to worry about that long. After just a minute, she felt the plane start to slowly move forward and it was soon in the air.  
  
Naddie waited until the plane seemed to be cruising and decided to explore a little. She peeked in some of the crates and found an old worn leather jacket in one of them. Naddie put it on. If they were really going to Antarctica, she would sure need it!  
  
There was a door not far from the crate where she found the jacket. She thought it might lead to the rest of the plane, so she slowly opened it. The engines were so loud, nobody noticed she was coming in. Kim was talking to a man in a uniform while a couple of other guys appeared to be helping Ron gather supplies. Ron was the first to see her. He glanced over at the door Naddie had just come in and did a double-take.  
  
"Naddie! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, you forgot your backpack?" she lamely offered the excuse while holding out his bag to him.  
  
"How did you get past security, young lady?" Asked the man Kim had been talking to.  
  
"I just kinda walked on by. It wasn't all that hard." Naddie answered. The man's face grew angry and Naddie flinched. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok, General, this is a friend of ours," Kim explained. "But how she got here I still don't understand." She said with a sideways glance towards Naddie.  
  
"General, Miss Possible, we're landing in just a few minutes," said a voice from the front.  
  
"I'm really sorry, guys, I just wanted to see you on one of your adventures." Naddie said.  
  
"No, no, this is not right. You have to wait in the plane!" Kim insisted.  
  
"She might be able to help us, Kim," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Please let me come! I swear I can help! I am very low-maintenance, too!" Naddie begged.  
  
Kim looked absolutely frustrated.  
  
"Arg! All right!" Kim said. Ron gave a thumbs-up to Naddie. "But if I say 'duck,' you duck! If I say 'run,' you run! Get it?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Good. Okay, guys, lets pack it up! We're goin' to get Drakken."  
  
)))ok, I know that chapter was kind of weird because they get to Antarctica so fast, but that's how it is on the show too, so don't get too mad at me!((( 


	8. Finding Dr. Drakken

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Re-cap: Naddie joins Kim and Ron to get Drakken  
  
Naddie wasn't quite sure how the plane landed and took off in the snow, but they somehow managed it. Naddie put up her long hair in a ponytail on top of her head to keep it out of her face, but Kim kept hers down as usual. Naddie took a pack Kim gave her full of rope, hooks, and goodness knows what else and buttoned up her jacket. She was so excited! She had never helped to save the world before!  
  
Stepping out of the plane was like stepping into another world. The three teens pulled their jackets closer around them and trudged a few feet in the snow.  
  
"Oh, this is too easy!" Kim said, pointing to a ridiculously obvious building sitting at the bottom of the hill. "You would think he could hide his evil lair a bit better by now!"  
  
"Ever been on a snowboard before, Naddie?" Ron shouted over the howl of the arctic wind. "You're lucky we had an extra!"  
  
"I've done some skateboarding!" Naddie yelled back. "This shouldn't be too bad!" Then she expertly strapped the snowboard onto her boots and took off down the hill right behind Kim. Ron wiggled and hopped until he slowly started to slide down the hill, flailing his arms to keep balance. Naddie quickly passed Kim and rushed down a steep drop and up a shorter hill, which acted as a ramp. Naddie flew through the air, doing a rather graceful flip and landing perfectly. She glided the last few yards up to Drakken's lab and stopped, unstrapped the snowboard, and turned to wait for Kim and Ron.  
  
"What do you mean you have 'done some skateboarding'?!" Ron asked, hurrying up to her. "You were awesome!"  
  
Naddie brushed back a few strands of hair that had come loose and were blowing in her face. "Ok, I might have done some snowboarding in my time."  
  
Getting into the building was only slightly harder than finding it. Kim found a side door, picked the lock, and they were in.  
  
'This Naddie isn't so bad after all!' Kim thought to herself. 'I only hope she can fight as good as she can board.'  
  
Just then, a bunch of Drakken's ugly cohorts leapt from above and quickly surrounded the three.  
  
'Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough!' Kim thought, and took her battle stance.  
  
)))sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to, but school has started up and all. I hope yall are still enjoying it. Please review!((( 


	9. Drakken's Surprise

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
Author's note: sorry I haven't written in so long! I will try to make this chapter worth it. Please review and thanks for your patience.  
  
"Kim Possible," Drakken said, stepping onto a platform about 5 feet above their heads.  
  
"Drakken!" Kim replied. "So, how exactly do you plan to melt Antarctica?!" Drakken opened his mouth to answer but Shego, stepping up from behind him, quickly stopped him.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" She said. "You are not going to tell our plan again!"  
  
"That's alright, we can figure it out ourselves!" Kim said. Shego growled and leaped at her. Kim leapt into the air to avoid the attack. Drakken's guys rushed toward Ron and Naddie. Ron ducked and the three guys coming towards him ran into each other, stupidly knocking each other out. Naddie kicked one guy in the face, pivoted, and swung her hair into another's face, confusing him. A third man grabbed her arm and she snatched a laser pointer out of her pocket and shined it into his eyes to get away.  
  
Before long, they had knocked out or chased away almost every bad guy. Kim went head to head with Shego. Kim leaped over Shego's head and neatly kicked her in the back, knocking her to the floor. Kim stood in front of Shego in triumph. Shego looked up from the ground at Kim. Then suddenly, she grinned. Kim was immediately aware she was in danger. She looked up in time to see a net coming down on top of her.  
  
Kim struggled in the net. She reached into her pocket and drew out an army knife. She tried to cut away the rope but it was useless.  
  
"Don't even waste your energy, girl!" Drakken said. "This rope is of a new formula. There's no way to cut it with any ordinary knife!"  
  
"Oh yea?" Kim asked, whipping out a hand-held laser cutter. She switched it on and tried again to cut through the rope, again failing.  
  
"What?" Kim asked. "I can't believe this doesn't work!"  
  
"Shego! Show Miss Possible to her room!" Drakken said wickedly. Shego walked over to some sort of control panel and pushed several buttons. A hook came down from the ceiling and snagged the net Kim was in, dragging her up. Ron and Naddie, who had just finished off the last of Drakken's men, hurried to Kim's aid, but the net had already risen out of their reach.  
  
"Kim!" Ron cried. They had never been separated like this! Seeing there was no way to rescue Kim right now, Naddie grabbed Ron's arm and started to drag him away.  
  
"Come on, if we escape now we can come back for her. If we get caught, then we are all screwed! Come on!" With a final tug, she pulled the bemused Ron toward a window. Naddie looked in her backpack to discover she had a hookshot similar to Kim's. She shot it through the window and it hooked, then she grabbed Ron around the waist and the two of them were drawn to safety.  
  
)))ok there it was, the long-awaited next chapter. Hoped you like. Please review and if you do, I swear I will not wait so long for the next chapter.((( 


	10. Ron and Naddie to the Rescue

"Oh no, oh no. Kim." Ron was pacing back and forth around their hiding place on the roof. Naddie sat in a corner, trying to think up a plan for how to rescue Kim.  
  
"Ron, please, you are making me nervous!" Naddie said.  
  
"You nervous? Kim is prisoner of Dr. Drakken! This is so not good."  
  
"Ron, calm down, I will think of a way to get us out of this. First we need to figure out where they are keeping Kim." She looked around. Her eyes landed on a vent. Naddie rose and walked towards it. "Hey, Ron, come look at this, it looks like it goes to the ventilation system. I think I have a plan. Here, help me." They both grabbed hold of the grate and pulled with all their might. It popped off and they fell backwards in a heap. Rufus rolled out of Ron's pocket onto the cold roof.  
  
"Rufus! Hey, buddy, you alright?" Ron asked, gingerly picking him up.  
  
"Eeyah," Rufus replied, shivering a little.  
  
Naddie stuck her head into the vent to look around. "It's awful dark. Without lights we won't be able to make it.  
  
"No problem," Ron said, pulling two flashlights out of her pocket. "Kim has all the equipment we could ever need. I think it kinda comes with the whole teen-hero thing."  
  
"Awesome." Naddie said, taking one of the flashlights. "Come on, we are going to save Kim!"  
  
They crawled into the ventilation duct and carefully made their way into the depths of Drakken's lair. Ron was just thinking how useful it would be to have the Kimmunicator when he heard the familiar tone that indicated just that. He stopped and listened. He heard it again.  
  
"Ron, I think my backpack is beeping at me!" Naddie said, slightly concerned.  
  
"It's the Kimmunicator! You must have picked up Kim's backpack by mistake!" Ron explained. Naddie removed her pack and Ron pulled out the beeping contraption.  
  
"Wade!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron?" Wade asked. "Where's Kim?"  
  
"Bad news, Drakken has her!"  
  
"What?! No way! Kim has never been captured!"  
  
"I know, but Drakken had some special rope net that she couldn't cut through."  
  
"I'll check it out."  
  
"No wait," Ron said. "We need to find Kim first. Naddie and I are in the ventilation ducts in Drakken's lair. Think you can find blueprints or something?"  
  
"I don't have enough information. See if you can find a company name stamped on the metal somewhere."  
  
"Here it is!" Naddie said, and shined her light on a small sticker in the corner of the duct. "Shaw Ventilation Systems."  
  
"How convenient," Ron commented.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Wade found a map of the ventilation system for the entire building and uploaded it to the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Thanks, Wade, that's just what we needed." Ron said. "Hey, look!" He said, showing it to Naddie. "It even has a little 'you are here' dot!" Naddie giggled at Ron's sense of humor, even at a time like this.  
  
The two crowded in towards the Kimmunicator to see the map. "It looks like if we go this way, we'll get to these small rooms over here. They look promising." Ron said.  
  
"Then let's go that way, and fast! I'm getting a cramp!"  
  
They continued to crawl through the ducts until they came upon a vent which opened into one of the small rooms on the map. Naddie and Ron heard voices as they approached. Ron immediately recognized them as Drakken's and Shego's.  
  
"Did you take her backpack away?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Duh." Shego said, dropping the offending pack onto the floor. "You think this stupid plan is really going to work?"  
  
"It has to work!" Drakken said. "We have Kim, so who could stop us now, her little sidekick Rob?"  
  
Shego snorted. "I guess you're right!" She said.  
  
Back up in the vents, Ron wrinkled his nose at being called my the wrong name again. "Come on," Naddie urged. "Kim couldn't be too far away." They crawled until they came to another vent a few meters away. Ron and Naddie inched up and peeked through the grate. Kim sat in a small room with only a chair. She was on her knees in front of the door trying to unlock it.  
  
"Kim!" Ron whispered loudly. Kim stopped and looked around.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Up here, KP!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Oh my gosh, I am so glad to see you!"  
  
"Don't worry, KP, we'll get you out of there." Ron and Naddie pried off the grate and lowered a rope to Kim. Before long, the three were safe in the vents and there was no clue left to how Kim had escaped.  
  
"Now to stop Drakken!" Kim said.  
  
)))hope u liked. Pleeeeease review!"((( 


	11. Conspiracy Theory

I know I'm so awful for waiting so long to update but forgive me! I hope yall still like my story  
  
Kim led the way through the winding ventilation system, using the Kimmunicator as her guide. Soon, they came to a huge room, the main "lair" part of the building, it looked like. Kim pried off the vent cover and stuck her head out to see. At the far side of the room was a huge machine. There was a single guard sleeping in a chair near the machine. Kim pulled her head back in the vent.  
  
"I think I can see the heat ray. There's only one guard. Obviously, Drakken didn't have much confidence in you, Ron." Ron scowled. Naddie sniggered at him.  
  
Kim expertly swung down from the vent and landed soundlessly on the floor below. Naddie went after her and then Ron, not as quietly. Kim turned sharply and glared at him. She motioned for him to be quiet and then continued towards the guard. Kim pulled out a small gadget from her bag that looked like a gun. When Naddie saw it, she panicked.  
  
"gasp! You're going to kill him! I-" Ron quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Naddie, It's ok. It's a stun gun!" Ron said  
  
Kim put the gadget on the guard's neck. He awoke with a start, but before he could do anything, Kim pulled the trigger. There was a small -pop- and the man slumped down in his chair.  
  
"Don't worry, Naddie, he's not dead, just knocked out." Kim said. "see?"  
  
Naddie sighed in relief.  
  
"ok, let's see what this heat ray is all about," Kim said. "What do you have, Wade?"  
  
"this is the largest heat ray in the whole world." Wade said. "apparently, it was experimental in developing. a tanning bed."  
  
"ooo!" Kim and Naddie said together.  
  
"don't get too excited girls, without the proper equipment, this thing is deadly! That's why Drakken wanted it." Wade said.  
  
"well, is there any way to disengage it until backup gets here to pick it up?" Kim asked.  
  
"already on it." Wade answered. "You see that control panel at the base? Plug the Kimmunicator in there." Kim did as she was told. Wade typed a command on his keyboard and the machine just shut down.  
  
"that's great, Wade," Kim said. "But are you sure Drakken can't turn it back on?"  
  
"I'm certain!" Wade said. Kim looked at Ron and Naddie.  
  
"That's all?" Kim asked to no one in particular.  
  
"That's all," Wade said.  
  
"No way, that was too easy." Kim said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked "They caught you! They didn't consider me a threat, remember? That's why there was only one guard."  
  
"Maybe that's what they want you to believe," Naddie said.  
  
"Drakken is a mad scientist. He doesn't conspire against people. Is he even smart enough?" Kim asked.  
  
"Maybe Shego is," Ron said.  
  
"Well, lets no stick around here to find out. Wade said this thing will be fine until the military comes." Kim said. "come on, lets go."  
  
Naddie followed Kim and Ron out through a side door. No one tried to stop them. No alarm went off when they opened the door. No one even knew they had been there. Naddie knew it had to be a trick, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She would talk to Ron later.  
  
)))please review! I'll try to really update this time. I have some more ideas. Tell me what you want to see and I just might use it((( 


	12. Author's note

)))ok, here's what's up-I ran out of ideas for this story ( so I am now making it a Kim Possible/X-Men Evolution crossover (I am SUCH a geek!) so please direct yourself to my next fanfiction, which is a continuation of this story, but with an x-men twist. (and I sure hope yall like x-men, or can at least tolerate them, because I don't want to loose any more audience). I am not sure exactly how this story is going to go, but I think it will be good. For now, I am putting it under X-Men Evolution instead of Kim Possible. I hope yall still read and don't get mad at me because I have never written x-men before and I haven't watched KP in soooo long. See you in my next fic (hopefully) (((  
  
~ Georgia Peach ~  
  
( 


End file.
